


The Revenge of the antis

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: One direction members Liam, Louis and Harry were touring the world still. It's hard when you end up being pregnant during it, Louis had to tell their fans about his husband Harry and their future baby. Louis had almost hit the 8 month mark, which meant he was huge. Most of their fans were happy for them, but one group of antis were livid. They decided to get their revenge on the person who forced Harry to be gay. Louis. One day he was driving home not knowing that the car behind him was carrying two hateful teenagers. When Louis was about to cross a bridge they did something to make sure Harry would be single within hours. What will happen to Louis and their baby? Will they both survive this ordeal or will they leave Harry heartbroken and alone?@Mary2899 asked me to write this fic for her, I hope it turned out like you wanted it to :)





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's point of view  
After what felt like ten hours, Harry finally saw the car that belonged to his pregnant husband. He parked over to the side of the road and ran over to the car, it was clear that someone rear ended him to make him drive straight into the tree.

He felt the tears form in his eyes while he was calling 999 to get someone to help him. He felt after a pulse and was happy when he felt one, but one thing that was killing him was the blood under Louis' bum on the car sent. 

"Please hurry he's 8 months pregnant and bleeding a lot. There's a lot of blood seeping out of his pants. I'm scared that he's having a miscarriage"

He cried, he had never been a person who cried a lot before. But considering that he might loose his unborn baby and his husband, crying was allowed. 

When Louis groaned loudly, he thought he was waking up but he still couldn't get a response from him. He just assumed that the hit he got was enough to make him suffer, but how would he survive if they lost their baby.

And even more importantly who and why did this happen to Louis? Louis was the best with fans and everyone so it's not like he would have started the altercation. Would he?

He kissed Louis' temple gently, while holding his hand under Louis' belly button to feel if their baby boy was moving downwards while he was waiting for the ambulance to arrive. 

When a car stopped with the breaks making a sound he looked up to see his mother in law with tears running down her cheeks and her hands over her mouth. 

"Is he alive?"

She whimpered, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he just nodded. The ambulance and police arrived shortly after Jay did, the officers were holding Harry and Jay a bit away to make more room for the paramedics. 

They were giving their statements, while Louis was being pulled out of the car and placed on a stretcher. They gave him oxygen right away while clipping his trousers off to examine where the bleeding was coming from. 

They gave him some fluids and a lot of different shots, through the vertiflo pump in his hand. When they were looking at Louis' bleeding bum they started driving straight away without saying a thing to Harry or Jay.


	3. Where is he ? - Needing my mummy !

Louis' point of view   
"Goodbye mum. I'll call you when I get back"

Louis said before waddling over to his car, he just wanted to be in bed with his husband already.

He didn't see his family who lives in Doncaster a lot since he lives in London, so it was a bit hard to leave them but his husband was a good pull to go home.

His mum had even tried to make him spend the night, but their baby wouldn't let him sleep if daddy wasn't rubbing his stomach.

They were expecting a baby boy, their first baby. He could already see him running around with his curly hair like his daddy all over the place.

He smiled while driving, the car that was following him, had their fog lights turned on so it was very hard for him to see anything. He tried slowing down to get them to pass him, but it was all in vain.

He could see something coming up, but the light was blinding him. He didn't even see that they were driving extremely close to him, but he felt it.

He felt it all when they hit him with their car, which caused him to steer to the right. The last thing he remembers was a loud crash before everything going black.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was still waiting for his husband to come home, he should have been home hours ago. He tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail, so he called Jay his mother in law.

"Hi Harry. Did Louis forget to call me?"

He heard her soft voice ask at the other end, he frowned at her question. That had to mean that Louis left a while ago, why wasn't he home then?

"Um no he's not home yet. I wanted to ask if he was staying the night?"

He asked, the worry and confusion was taking over his body.

"Jay when did he leave?"

He whispered, he didn't trust his own voice anymore. What if something happened to Louis or their baby boy?

"He left six hours ago" (if you don't know this already it takes about 3 hours to get from Doncaster to London)

"Um Jay could you maybe start driving towards me while I drive towards you? That way we will meet halfway and maybe find out where he is. Maybe he ran out of patrol"

Harry whimpered, they agreed to do what he suggested and began looking. The biggest problem was that he could take many roads, so how would they know the exact route he took?

Harry's point of view  
After what felt like ten hours, Harry finally saw the car that belonged to his pregnant husband. He parked over to the side of the road and ran over to the car, it was clear that someone rear ended him to make him drive straight into the tree.

He felt the tears form in his eyes while he was calling 999 to get someone to help him. He felt after a pulse and was happy when he felt one, but one thing that was killing him was the blood under Louis' bum on the car sent.

"Please hurry he's 8 months pregnant and bleeding a lot. There's a lot of blood seeping out of his pants. I'm scared that he's having a miscarriage"

He cried, he had never been a person who cried a lot before. But considering that he might loose his unborn baby and his husband, crying was allowed.

When Louis groaned loudly, he thought he was waking up but he still couldn't get a response from him. He just assumed that the hit he got was enough to make him suffer, but how would he survive if they lost their baby.

And even more importantly who and why did this happen to Louis? Louis was the best with fans and everyone so it's not like he would have started the altercation. Would he?

He kissed Louis' temple gently, while holding his hand under Louis' belly button to feel if their baby boy was moving downwards while he was waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

When a car stopped with the breaks making a sound he looked up to see his mother in law with tears running down her cheeks and her hands over her mouth.

"Is he alive?"

She whimpered, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he just nodded. The ambulance and police arrived shortly after Jay did, the officers were holding Harry and Jay a bit away to make more room for the paramedics.

They were giving their statements, while Louis was being pulled out of the car and placed on a stretcher. They gave him oxygen right away while clipping his trousers off to examine where the bleeding was coming from.

They gave him some fluids and a lot of different shots, through the vertiflo pump in his hand. When they were looking at Louis' bleeding bum they started driving straight away without saying a thing to Harry or Jay.

 

Harry's point of view   
When Harry finally arrived the first thing they said was that Louis was in labour.

"What the fuck do you mean he's in labour ?! He's 8 months pregnant ?! It's too soon !!!"

He yelled out of pure desperation and frustration, he was so scared for their baby and for his Louis. What would he do if he lost one of them? Or even worse, both?

"Let me see my husband?!"

He knew he looked like a crazy person but he didn't care, all he wanted was his husband and their baby to be okay.

"Please follow me sir"

A nurse said before leading him into the back, she helped him get dressed in a sterile grown, gloves and a hat.

"He's in there, they're getting him ready for surgery any minute now because they aren't sure he can survive giving birth naturally"

She said before holding the door for him to enter, he rushed over to his pale husband. He looked so weak and scared.

"Boo i'm right here"

He whispered and held his hand in his own, he kissed his head gently.

"Hazzy please make sure they're going to help our baby. Our baby has to survive, please promise me he will be okay"

Louis cried, his heart broke for his tiny husband. He didn't seem to care about himself as long as their boy would survive.

"Lou you two will both be okay. You will and you have to be okay. I can't live without you two in my life"

He whimpered, he could hear the doctors talking about what they were doing but his only focus was his husband.

The man of his dreams were hurt and he still didn't know what happened, their baby they made from love was hurt to.

"Nurse you need to clear his air vents"

The doctor said, when Harry look at the other side of the curtain he could see a bloody baby. He was tiny but he was also not crying.

"Why isn't he crying?"

He asked in panic as he saw them rush away with their baby, all he could do was try to distract Louis so he didn't notice. When he looked down to his husband he saw that it was too late, Louis was staring at the nurses behind Harry with their baby.

Louis' point of view   
Louis' heart stopped beating in his chest, why wasn't their baby crying. Why was he slowly turning blue? What was going on?

"What's wrong with him?"

He whimpered, a nurse looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"He's not breathing on his own"

She said, they started giving him oxygen through a mask which made him slowly turn pink again.

"Is he going to be okay?"

He whimpered, he looked up at his husband and saw the tears running down his cheeks. Harry pressed his lips against his forehead before whispering.

"He will be okay boo. Don't loose hope he will be okay"

To Louis it sounded like he was trying to convince them both, not just his husband.

"You're all stitched up now"

The doctor said and started cleaning his stomach off, they started pushing Louis out to a recovery room.

This action only made him cry even harder because he wanted his baby to be with him, he needed to see his baby.

"Boobear how are you?"

He heard his mothers voice say, she sounded very scared and worried to.

"Mummy they won't tell me anything about my baby. He wasn't crying when he was born. They didn't even say anything they just started giving him oxygen. Hazzy please go and get them to tell us something about our baby. I can't take this anymore"

He whimpered, he broke down crying which made his mum hold him close and Harry leave the room.

"Mummy i'm so scared. I think he's going to die. I don't know what to do if I loose my tiny baby boy. He was almost blue when they took him out"

Jay pressed her lips to his temple and promised him that everything was going to be okay. He just needed to be patient and wait

Louis' point of view   
Louis was laying in the hospital bed when Harry entered with a wide grin on his face.

"Is he okay?"

Louis whimpered, Harry didn't reply he just held the door open. A nurse was pushing the incubator inside the room with a tiny pink baby inside.

"This is our son Lou. He's alive but will have to stay in there till he reaches all 3 milestones. He weighs 3 1/2 pounds and is 18 inches long. He's a premature baby but he still reached the 32nd week. I think I know what name from our list fits him the best"

Harry said, Louis was listening to him but he couldn't look away from their baby. He felt like he was going to explode from the love he felt inside his chest, he could feel everything bursting inside.

"Niall"

Louis whispered and looked at their baby boy, when Harry lifted his chin and pecked his lips gently Louis knew he agreed.

"Mum can I get my phone please?"

He whispered lowly, his mum handed him his broken iPhone with a sad face.

"I'm not sure it works sweetie. But you can use mine or Harry's if you want"

Jay said, Louis nodded and took Harry's. He knew his husbands password since he could use his own fingerprint to unlock it.

He took a picture of their baby boy before writing a text.

Meet Niall:  
Niall Tomlinson-Styles  
Born 23rd of September  
11.26 pm  
Weight: 3 1/2 pounds   
Length: 18 inches

He smiled at the text before sending it to Anne, Robin, Gemma, Lottie, Fizzy, Dan, Daisy, Phoebe, Jay (to give her the picture and information) and Liam.

"Thank you Hazzy. For everything. Do they know anything about if he's hurt from the crash?"

He asked and looked up at his husband.

"All they know right now is that he might have some brain damage because he didn't have enough oxygen when he was born. He might be affected by that when he gets older but he's alive and that's all that matters. Right?"

Harry said and pecked his lips, Louis smiled and nodded.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was sitting on a chair next to the incubator, he couldn't even look away because he was so scared that his baby would stop breathing.

Harry had tried to make him go back to his room and relax, but there was no way in hell he could leave his baby boy.

"Lou we need to leave now. You have to rest while the nurses take care of him"

Harry said, he looked up at his husband with wide eyes. The tears began forming in his eyes, if he left now then the next time he would see his baby was when he didn't make it.

He knew he couldn't stay, but that didn't make leaving any easier. He started shaking his head and tried to get get out of the wheelchair when Harry began pushing him away.

"Louis stay in the chair, you have a lot of stitches so you need to relax. We will see him again in the morning"

Harry said with a stern voice, he knew his husband brought to know that when Harry was this serious he needed to listen. No matter how badly it hurt, Harry would never hurt him on purpose.

"But what if something happens to our baby?"

He whimpered, he hated being venerable but his baby made him that way.

"He's going to be fine. We will see him again in the morning and then we can spend as much time with him as we can"

Harry said, he nodded slowly and kept looking at their son till he left the room. As soon as he couldn't see his son anymore he broke down crying, he was crying his eyes out.

Harry kneed down next to his husband, and held him close. He couldn't stop himself from crying, but after a while Harry had calmed him down.

"Lou babe. This is killing me to but we need to be strong for our baby. Do you want me to call your mum?"

Harry asked him, he whimpered but nodded slowly. He let Harry pick him up and lay him on the bed, Harry took his phone out and called Jay.

Jay's point of view   
Jay was laying on the couch with Dan, they were looking at the picture of their first grandbaby when her phone started vibrating.

She frowned when she saw that Harry was calling her, she picked up but was shaking very badly. 

"Harry ! Are they both still alive?"

She asked in panic, last time he had called was when Louis hadn't arrived home. He ended up on the hospital, so excuse her for being scared.

"Hi Jay. Yes they're both alive but Lou isn't doing too well. We had to leave the room Niall is in, and Louis isn't too well because of it. So I was hoping you could talk to him for a bit and maybe help him calm down. It would mean a lot to me because he's really scared and I hate to see him upset"

She listened to her son in law speak, she was very thankful that Louis found someone like Harry. He was a saint sent from heaven to save her son, Louis was a lot more confident and comfortable in his own body.

The person she should thank for this was Harry, he really loved her son with his entire being. He could have been selfish and decided to talk to his mum to help himself, but no he only thought about how he could help Louis.

"Of course honey, are you okay? If you want we can come to London in the morning and visit the 3 of you"

She asked, she knew Harry would say yes for Louis' sake and not his own.

"I would be a lot better if Louis wasn't this broken, i'm very worried for him so I would love for you all to visit him tomorrow. But for now he just needs to hear your voice"

He said, she agreed before she heard her son cries into the phone.

"Boo bear, it's mummy. How are you doing? Are you in pain?"

She asked him, her heart was breaking for her son. He sounded more broken than she had ever heard before, even when Harry and him almost broke up.


	4. Mummy - The second sign !

Louis' point of view   
Louis whimpered, when he heard his mum's voice though the phone.

"Mummy he's so tiny and i'm so scared that he's going to die"

He cried, he wished his mum could make all the pain go away.

"Honey mummy is here for you. If he's half as strong as you're then he's going to be okay. I know he will grow up and become a sassy little man just like you're. He will have a sweet polite side to. Honey your baby will be okay. But first you need to be okay, you have to ..."

Jay stopped talking when she heard Louis scream, he placed the phone on the bed next to him and let the nurse who just entered check his chest.

"You don't need to worry, you're just lactating. I'm surprised it took your body so long, but it will normally happen before the baby is born. But your baby was premature so it takes your body a bit to get used to it. He won't be able to eat on his own now, but if you want to breastfeed him when he's out of the danger zone. You will have to use a breast pump to make sure you can still feed him when he's ready, if you don't use a pump then your body will assume your baby isn't alive and stop producing milk"

The nurse explained, Louis covered his nipples with his arms. As soon as he felt pressure on his nipples, he let out a loud moan. He was very sensitive, and could feel the milk running down his body.

"I want to breastfeed him if it's okay with you Hazzy?"

He asked shyly, he needed to make sure Harry wouldn't be disgusted if he did. The way Harry smiled and pecked his lips, told him it would be okay.

"Um I want to breastfeed so do you have a pump we could use or buy? Or would we have to buy one ourselves?"

He asked the nurse, she smiled before replying.

"Both options are available but normally we suggest that couples buy their own. That way they won't have to use one that someone else used"

He nodded, Harry told him right away that he would go and buy one first thing in the morning.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up he was all alone in the hospital bed, he hated waking up alone but when he saw a note on the table he knew it was from Harry.

Good morning boo   
I just wanted to tell you that I went into town to buy a breast pump for you and to bring some clothes to you. The nurses will try to feed him through a tube with your breast milk when I get back. They want him to get all the important stuff from you to make sure he doesn't get sick. I'll see you soon.   
Love you so much !! Hazzy xxx

Louis felt his heart burst from the love he felt, Harry was the perfect husband. Sure they fight sometimes and don't always agree on everything but the love they feel for each other is worth the ups and downs.

He placed the note in his wallet because he wanted to keep it, he sat there while waiting. He didn't know if it would be okay for him to go see his baby now since he should eat or at least brush his teeth first.

He felt so weird about it, all the things that were good for him weren't good enough for his baby. His baby boy Niall, all he wanted was to be able to hold his baby close while Harry was holding them close.

Harry entered he room with a suitcase and a big box, he handed him the box and pecked his lips gently.

"That's the pump, I talked to a nurse who will help us use it. She will be here in a minute. Are you okay?"

Harry asked, he nodded and held his arms out for Harry to hold him close. While they were holding each other close, neither of them noticed a nurse enter the room.

"Hello boys. Now it's time for you to learn how to use the breast pump. Your little fella is getting a bit hungry so we need to get moving"

Louis nodded and let her show him how to clean it and how to use it.

Harry's point of view   
Harry woke up to the sound of Louis using his new breast pump, the older male was always doing something for their baby.

"Boo isn't it too early for that?"

He whispered lowly, when Louis pouted while looking at him he looked at the time. 4.45 am.

"Babe we should be sleeping now"

He tried, he knew his husband was very fragile at the moment but all this stress wasn't good for him nor their son.

"I'm not producing enough milk at once"

Was all Louis said, when he looked at his face he knew it was a matter of seconds before he would break down.

"Babe you're doing so much for him. The nurse told us that you will slowly start producing more for each time you pump, but you need plenty of rest before you can begin to make more milk"

He sat up and pecked Louis' lips gently, he knew it would be harder for Louis if he was alone with all of this.

"Kitten we need to sleep. Remember that we are parents to a tiny baby boy, so we need to be well rested and ready when the nurses come in here to talk to us about his state"

Louis sighed slightly before he turned the pump off, he put it away and laid closer to his husband.

"Do you think he will survive?"

Louis whispered, he hated how weak his husband sounded.

"I promise you that he will grow up to be like his mummy. I know you will always be the strongest person I know and he's half of you. So he will survive and grow up to be a strong fella"

He said and pressed his lips against his husbands, they cuddled closer to each other and fell asleep again.

Louis' point of view   
Louis sighed deeply, when he woke up and Harry wasn't next to him. When Harry entered it was with a huge grin on his face, it made his heart swell with the love he felt for his husband.

"Lou you wouldn't believe this ! They tried to take the tube with air off him and guess what he did ?! He kept breathing on his own. This is the first sign that he will make it. He just need to pass one more milestone before we can hold him"

Harry said and opened his arms, he ran over to his husband and held him close. He started crying loudly in the arms of the man he loves, his baby would make it.

He looked at their baby, their tiny baby boy was going to make it. He couldn't wait for him to pass the next milestone, he pressed his lips against Harry's before whispering a low 'Thank you'.

"Don't thank me boo. Our baby is the fighter and he has that from you. You're the strongest person I know and you gave that quality to our son. So i'm the one who owes you a thank you"

He looked at Harry smiling wide, the taller man pecked his lips gently before handing Louis a phone.

"You should call your mum and tell her the good news boo"

Harry said, he nodded and took the phone and called his mum.

"Good morning boo bear. Do you have any news?"

She said, he giggled before he spoke.

"Yes. He's breathing on his own now"

He said proudly, he knew his mum was crying when he heard sniffles.

"Mum he's going to make it. They know he will. My baby boy is going to survive"

He cried, he couldn't hold it back any longer but now he could finally say that it was happy tears.

Harry's point of view   
Harry couldn't wait to tell Louis the next piece of good news they got. It happened a week later, Niall was getting stronger and was really showing them that he was going to be eating them out of their house.

"Boo you won't believe me when I tell you this. Niall is really doing well so the doctors want to let you try to feed him the natural way"

He said, when his husband looked at him he knew how much this meant to him. They had gotten permission to go home without their baby boy a few days ago, but the thought of leaving their son alone at the hospital was too much for Louis.

He ended up getting extremely sick, it had caused his pulse to go up so high that the doctors were scared of his heart stopping.

After this happened they told him to stay on the condition that they could share room with this mother who just had a emergency c-section, they both agreed which meant they were staying with a woman who's name was Suzi.

"Oh Suzi you're awake"

He said smiling wide, she was actually a fan so she was so happy that she got to share room with them.

"Yes I am. Um I was just going to feed Aileen now. Which I can't wait for you to do with your baby Louis. It's an amazing feeling and I know you will love it"

She smiled to them, she almost passed out when she saw them the first day she was there. Louis smiled wide before taking his husbands hand, Louis let him help him get into the wheelchair.

He started pushing Louis towards the room, while telling him about what the nurses said.

"Hazzy do you think he will be able to eat?"

Louis asked lowly, he hated how vulnerable his husband was since the accident happened. He didn't even use any social media anymore. His phone was turned off and everyone had to call Harry to even be able to talk to Louis.


	5. Holding Niall ! - Finding the guilty !

Louis' point of view   
Louis say there carefully, when the nurse took Niall out of his incubator. He was so scared that something would go wrong with this, if he would be able to eat on his own that would mean he was out of the danger zone.

He held his arms the way the nurse told him before she placed his baby in his arms. He looked at Harry before the tears began running down his cheeks, he let Harry help place his nipple near Niall's mouth.

The tiny baby was trying to find a way to get some milk, he was just a bit unsure at first but when he began sucking on the nipple it seemed like he wouldn't stop again.

Not that he would mind his baby eating, but he wanted Harry to be able to hold him a bit before he had to go back to the incubator again. 

Their baby was eating for a long time before he let his nipple leave his mouth.

"You have to burp him now"

The nurse said, he looked at his husband and whispered.

"I want you to do it Hazzy"

He said and let his husband take their son, Harry gently burped him before he pressed his lips against his temple.

"I love you Niall"

Harry said before he handed Niall back to him, he let Niall eat a bit again before he had to give him back to the nurse. The nurse placed him in the incubator again before she smiled to the two men, he looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"This was a very great try. He actually ate on his own, he will still need to be here for a bit but so far he's doing great. When he can control his own temperature better he will actually be ready to go home with you two"

Louis' point of view  
Louis sighed deeply, when the nurse entered his room again. Niall had been having troubles breathing on his own so they had given him oxygen for a day before he went back to normal.

"Is he ready to eat again?"

He asked and yawned, he had to get up three times every night to feed his baby. The nurse nodded and handed Louis his baby, she was smiling fondly when Niall began eating right away.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that he can control his own temperature so he will be staying in your room from now on, the bad news is you have to stay here for a bit longer than we first said"

She said, Louis grinned widely and said.

"That's not bad news. As long as my baby is near me then i'm okay. How long would you say it would take for us to be able to go home?"

She looked at Niall's papers, she was reading something before she looked at him smiling.

"Um from what I can tell you can leave when he has been stable for a few more days. So when he's been perfectly fine for four or five days then you can take him home"

Louis smiled, this meant that soon he and Harry could be home with their tiny boy. He couldn't believe how great their lives were becoming.

Something he didn't know was that everything seemed to be going too perfectly to be okay. Something he didn't know was what was waiting around the corner, sadly they would find out sooner than they could imagine.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was getting everything ready for them to bring home their baby, he gently placed Niall in his car seat before making sure he was buckled in.

"Lou i'm ready. How are you feeling?"

He asked looking at his husband, Louis didn't reply at first he just hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay. I'm so happy that he will be home with us in less than an hour. Um is your mum going to be there when we get home?"

He asked nervously, he loved Anne so much and she loved him just as much, but he was always worried that she wouldn't like the baby they made or that she would dislike him.

Harry pressed their lips together, they were kissing for a bit before they had to break it up because the kiss was going straight to his dick.

They still had a week to go before they could have sex again, 5 weeks with no action is very hard when you're used to having sex and making love weekly.

They both signed the papers before leaving the hospital, when they finally arrived to their home they walked inside. Anne's car was parked outside next to Jay's, they had yet to meet their baby because of him being in the intensive care unit for most of his life.

"We are home"

Harry called when he entered, both their mum's came running over to the door to see their baby boy.

"He looks so cute boys, congratulations"

Jay said and hugged them both tightly before Anne copied the action, they walked into the living room and let everyone hold Niall.

They took a family picture with Harry's professional camera, it made them very happy that their family was finally whole.

Behind all the good things, the bad was still lurking waiting for the right time to show itself.

Louis' point of view   
Louis had been noticing something weird with the way Niall was moving his legs, so he and his mum were back at the hospital since Harry was working on his new single.

"Mum do you think he's going to be okay?"

He asked looking at his baby boy nervously, he could tell that his mum was scared to make any promises with her answer.

"I hope he will boo. Maybe he's suffered some damage with being born so premature and you being in a car accident. But let's let the doctor look at him before we start worrying"

When they arrived and they were called in the doctor started checking him, he was just writing some things down but didn't say a word.

"I need to take a blood sample but you were right about coming here. I'm not sure what it is but I know that something is definitely wrong"

Louis felt the tears fill his eyes, they kept on filling up till the tears were spilling over. They were running down his cheeks while he was holding his baby boy close.

He let the doctor take a blood sample from his baby, his heart broke when his baby screamed in pain.

"Shh baby boy. The doctor is just trying to help you"

He hummed to relax his baby, the doctor left which left Louis alone with Niall and his mum. They were both silent while he was trying to calm Niall down, Niall started mouthing around Louis' chest as if he was looking for his nipple.

Louis let him eat while he was waiting for the doctor to come back, after what felt like ten years the doctor returned.

"Okay so I can't say it yet but it seems like he suffers from Cerebral Palsy, which in normal English is called brain damage, which comes from him being oxygen deprived when he was born. To make sure I want to let him get a scan of his brain but he needs to be older for that to happen"

The doctor said, this was the point where Louis broke down crying.

"What would that mean for his life as he gets older?"

He heard his mum ask, the doctor gave them a sad smile before replying.

"Well it depends on how bad it is. You should expect that he will have problems with walking since you have already noticed that he has problems with moving his legs now. He will need to go through intense physical therapy throughout a large part of his life. He might be able to walk with help or crutches but that is something we will know in a long time. He might have some personality issues to but I think it's best if you talk to your husband about this before you two can go to some lectures about kids with this problem"

He nodded before thanking the doctor and going back home, he decided to cuddle with Niall and his mum till Harry came home.

Louis' point of view   
Louis called Harry the second he was told about that he damaged Niall had suffered, he was shaking so badly that he had to ask his mum to call him.

"Hi Lou. Are you done at the doctors?"

He heard his husband ask, he couldn't help but break down sobbing when he heard his voice.

"He suffered brain damage, so he might be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life"

He cried before he continued.

"We need to find the people responsible for this and make sure they get punished. Hazzy we need to ask our Larries to help us. They're better than the FBI so we need their help"

He could hear Harry talking to someone next to him, he was talking lowly so he couldn't understand what he was saying before he spoke into the phone again.

"Okay. Boo listen to me. I'm going to post on our social medias to ask them to help. Just breathe and maybe hold him close. I will come back home as soon as I can. But for now please ask your mum to stay with you"

Harry said, they said their goodbyes before Louis got a notification from Instagram that Harry shared a post.  
Guys we really need your help, this is our baby boy. As you all know he was born a month premature because of a car accident someone caused. They rammed my husband @louis-Tomlinson of the road, he could have been killed because of this selfish action. The police has yet to find out who it was, today we were told that our baby suffers from brain damage because of lack of oxygen. He might be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. We will offer a reward for the Larries who find the people who did this to us. I will be checking every single comment from you on this post so people don't lie about finding the people responsible for this. This is a very serious thing so I ask you all for the respect of not lying about this. Thank you. All the love. X H

Louis felt the tears running down his cheeks when he was reading this.

Harry's point of view   
Harry was reading through the comments when he saw one that said.

LostInBooks23 : Please DM me ! I know who it is !

Harry opened the user and wrote to her.

"Hi it's Harry. Do you know who it is? Or are you just trying to get my attention? X"

He sighed because he hated that he had to be this rude. But he had already blocked 12 people so far who just wanted his attention.

"Hi Harry. No I meant it ! I have evidence who it is. Um I'll send you the evidence. I'm Devayani btw"

Harry smiled when he saw the tweets and video proof she sent to him.

"Thank you so much !! The police will get these things !! They will pay for what they did. As a Thank you I will follow you and pay for you to go to the next concert we have with two VIP passes and you will come backstage with us. Just send me your address and you will get it in the mail very soon !!"

He called 999 right away, as soon as they picked up and said.

"Englands emergency services how may we help?"

He took a deep breath, before he began speaking.

"Hello. My name is Harry Tomlinson-Styles. I talked to a officer about someone who almost killed my husband and our unborn baby. I have evidence on who it was and why"

"Yes. I'll get a officer to go to your house right away. Are you home?"

"Yes both myself, my husband and our son are at home together"

He said smiling at his hint to his husband and son being his home. He was still a love sick fool after all these years but true love never dies !


	6. The trail - the first step

Louis' point of view   
Louis was getting dressed in a tuxedo, for the trail to punish the people who hurt him and their son.

Harry was already dressed and was getting Niall ready, they decided not to bring Niall but let Anne watch him for the time being.

She would be there any minute now, to say that he was nervous was an understatement. When the doorbell rang he froze, this was it, they had to leave now.

He felt himself start to get tense, he didn't even notice his husband standing behind him with a worried glance before he felt his strong arms around his torso.

The fan who had helped them find the evidence came last night all the way from India to help them. She was the sweetest girl anyone could imagine, she had been asked to testify which she agreed to right away.

"We need to go now boo. If we don't leave now we will be late"

He whispered and kissed his neck gently, he lead him out to the car before drove over to the courtroom.

Inside there were plenty of people so they had to sit in front with their solicitor to avoid the fans or antis bothering them.

"All raise to judge Kyle" (i'm a huge fan of Jeremy Kyle. Don't judge me)

He held Harry's hand tightly while standing up to show respect to the judge, the judge told them to sit down before they waited for their solicitor to begin.

After a long time of talking back and forth for everyone the judge was finally ready to tell the courtroom what his verdict was.

Everyone stood up and waited for the judge to tell them what he thought.

"My verdict is that this was indeed a hate crime since the reason any of this happened was because you two are gay and married to each other. Because of the way they acted by following you and then tried to kill you by pushing you off the road tells me that this was premeditated. It's my verdict that these two girls will stay impersonated for the next 10 years for each victim which gives them 20 years each. Next case"

He said and used his hammer to end the trail.

10 years later  
Louis' point of view   
Louis was very scared that Niall would never walk again, but after ten years of hydrotherapy and physical therapy.

They were now going to try help their boy take his first steps, he was holding the bars tightly while he was pulling himself up from the wheelchair.

When he was standing Harry took both his hands in his and took one step back to let Niall try take a step.

The doctor was right sadly, Niall was diagnosed with autism a few years ago. Which meant everything had to be after a schedule for Niall to function.

He was even attending a school for kids that suffer with autism or other illnesses that will cause them to be unable to be in a normal school.

When Niall took a step forward both Harry and himself hurried telling their baby how proud of him they were and how amazing he was.

His fathers were the only thing that could make him smile and feel confident, so they made sure to always tell him how amazing he was and how big he was getting.

Now they just needed to help him learn how to walk and be able to play like all the other kids his age. They were still talking to Suzi who didn't have a lot of issues with Aileen except for her being dyslexic.

So she was still going in the same class and school as Niall, they were the best of friends and they couldn't wait for Niall to tell her that he was walking with his daddy.

Finally everything was starting to work out for them, the only thing that were missing were more babies but Louis was already 7 months pregnant.


End file.
